the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stigr
Stigr is a formerly exiled Vanir. He is also Shard's uncle and teacher. Information Description Stigr is a gryfon with feathers described to be jet-black, with a single green eye. His other eye was torn out by Caj during the Conquering. He is also missing one wing as it was torn off by a wyrm in battle. Personality Stigr, before book three, had a prejudice against the Aesir after they killed his wingbrother and all of the gryfon kits (excluding Rashard). However, he has a soft spot for his nephew and sister, and eventually gets over this prejudice. He is a stern and tough gryfofn, but is also an accomplished warrior. Role Stigr is a very experienced warrior and has fought countless battles alongside his wingbrother, and continued to aid his nephew years later. He is the one who revealed Shard's heritage, without even meaning to. He is the wingbrother of Baldr and Rok and brother of Ragna. History In The Summer King Chronicles Arc Song of the Summer King Stigr first appears in Song of the Summer King when he helps Shard after he is almost ran off a cliff and killed by the wolf princes Ahote and Ahanu. When Shard denies that he will fly at night after he is offered lessons on how to be a Vanir, Stigr says that he can stay with the wolves and be eaten alive. Stigr then appears every few chapters to train Shard about the Vanir practices. After Kenna finds out about Shard flying at night, Shard says he cannot come to practice anymore. Falsely thinking that Sigrun is his mother and not Ragna, Shard says that Stigr's sister has mated with an Aesir, saying that it is time to move on. When Sverin declares open war on the wolves, Shard seeks Stigr out for help. Stigr leads Shard to the wolf king Helaku, where he unintentionally reveals who Shard is. He later appears during the battle when he fights Caj, who he manages to fight off this time. After the battle, it is revealed that Stigr and Sigrun once courted, but Stigr lost to Caj and so fled. Stigr offers Shard to come stay with him and learn the Vanir practices. Shard accepts, and the two fly off into the night. Skyfire When Shard returns from the White Mountains to seek out Aodh, Stigr is there waiting with Ahanu, Catori and the rest of the wolf pack as they have a feast to observe the Halfnight. Shard wants to leave to find out why the Aesir fled from their homeland, but Stigr advises Shard to stay in the Silver Isles, as Dagr and Maja would return. When Shard suddenly leaves Stigr follows him to the Winderost. At first he couldn't find Shard and found a group of huntresses who "impriisoned" him. They took him to their outpost to see where he came from, and he met Shard after his nephew also met the same gryfesses. Stigr stays with Shard in the Winderost to keep an eye on him and help him follow his vision. He keeps insisting to Shard that he is not there to court with Brynja and is only there to seek out his vision, his true purpose in the Winderost. The two later participate in the Wild Hunt, earning their place in Orn's Pride. During one night, when Shard goes out to search and speak with the wyrms, they flee, accidentally leading them to the Dawn Spire. During battle, while Stigr is boasting about killing one of the wyrms, a spade comes down and slashes his wing and he spirals down to the ground in a pool of blood. Shard flees and falls nameless after Brynja and his friends tell him to. A Shard of Sun Stigr appears late in the book when Kjorn meets up with him. He appears to be quite angry with Kjorn as his wingbrother was killed by Per. Stigr then advises them about how to face down the wyrms in battle without facing fear. Later, Stigr meets up with Shard on the shore of the Ostral Shores. Stigr tells Shard that he will be staying in the Winderost as he cannot fly home with a severed wing. Stigr reveales that he made the choice before he lost his wing and will be taking Valdis as his new mate. By the Silver Wind Stigr appears while the Vanir are training in the waters off of the Ostral Shores. No longer angry with Kjorn and the Aesir, Stigr lightly teases Kjorn about many things as if they'd been friends their entire life. Flying in soon! In the Short Stories ''The Starward Light Stigr is mentioned briefly when Brynja thinks about how Shard is starting to sound like him. Beneath the Windward Sun ''Flying in soon! Relationships Baldr Rashard Sigrun Caj Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Quotes ''Song of the Summer King'' Quotes ''Skyfire'' Quotes ''A Shard of Sun'' Quotes ''By the Silver Wind'' Quotes ''Beneath the Windward Sun'' Quotes Trivia *Stigr is an Old Norse word that means 'path'. **This is a mild joke as Stigr showed Rashard his path in the world. *Stigr had a prejudice for the Aesir until book 4, when he mates with one and bows to an Aesir king. *He is formerly Caj's rival for Sigrun, but he has now found Valdis. *He was originally going to be a sorcerer. *He is tied with Rashard and Sverin for having the most wingbrothers at two (Baldr and Rok). Gallery Canon Screen Shot 2017-05-17 at 7.32.49 AM.png|Stigr (by Jess E. Owen) Stigr.png|Stigr Reference (by QueenClam) Author-Stigr.jpg|Stigr (By Jess E. Owen) Fanart Screen Shot 2016-06-25 at 9.29.45 AM.png Stigr.jpg Citations References Category:Males Category:Vanir Category:Characters Category:Gryfons Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Skyfire Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Dawn Spire Gryfons Category:Supporting Charcters Category:Former Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Winderost Gryfons Category:Beneath the Windward Sun Characters Category:Former Exiles Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:Point-of-Views